


Its not a phase!

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack if you want it to be, F/F, Hide is a cringy emo for 2 days, Implied Kanehide, Ive never seen a fanfic with this trope so here ya go, Kaneki loves his boyfriend, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Shes also the best lesbian girl EVER, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Theyre together but still call eachother bro, Touka and Kaneki are good ghoulfriends to their humans, Touka is a good bro, Touka is fucking done, basically Hide is emo, but NOT FOR LONG LOL, but i dont judge emos, but only one line and its about scissoring, cringy emo stereotypes, goddamn it Hide stop, help me, its supposed to be funny please chill, kanehide - Freeform, kinda sexual talk at the end, mentioned TouRiko, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Hide decides to change his wardrobe to all black while saying nobody understands him, Kaneki isnt having it.Alternative summary: Hide turns into a cringy emo god, but Kaneki and Touka aren't having it





	Its not a phase!

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me this idea is original so i dont cry :)
> 
> also I literally searched 'emo boy outfits' into google to get inspiration of Hide's outfit

Kaneki nearly dropped the cup he was drying when he saw Hide walk into Anteiku that day. He was working with Touka for this shift, and she even held a strained look on her face from the sight of him. It wasn't that they didn't want Hide at anteiku, it was his appearance. The blonde wasn’t wearing his usual attire in the slightest. He had a black shirt that was advertising some english band (Kaneki was pretty sure they were called ‘Black Veil Brides’ he wasn't sure), tight bluejeans with rips on the knees, a pair of black and white converse, and a black leather coat with silver studs around the collar. His hair, even though it was blonde was slightly mopped around his face and secured by a beanie on his head. 

“Kaneki, explain.” He heard Touka whisper shout in a tone that he could tell was full of cringe towards Hide’s look. Kaneki faced his friend and let out a quick “Sh! He’s coming just give me a minute!” before turning to see Hide was at the counter. Forcing a smile on his face (he was sure he looked constipated instead of happy though) he greeted Hide. “Hey Hide fancy seeing you here today, i thought you had classes at this time!” 

“No, professor cancelled early today. I wouldn't be here right now, but i'm tired of people staring at me in the halls. But it's okay, I got to listen to the new Slipknot album instead!” 

Kaneki held his mouth agape for a few seconds before Touka spoke up, throwing a threatening glare to Kaneki “Nagachika what the fuck are you wearing!? Did this coconut head son of a bitch do something to hurt you, because I’ll gladly fuck him up again!” She gestured to Kaneki with a closed fist and aggressive tone, who was waving his arms animatedly in front of him saying things like“I didn't do it dont kill me!” It was true Touka had knocked sense into the black haired boy more than once, some on Hides behalf. Hide smiled at Touka before talking again. “Nah ,Kaneki’s been great!. I just think….. I don't think I know how to feel anymore. I've just been really feeling english rock bands more than usual lately! It's like, everything they say describes a real feeling only I know. It's just who I am now I guess. No biggie right?” 

Touka was really glad that Anteiku was very empty today (only having the other workers and Kimi, who was waiting for Nishiki to get done changing clothes in the back). She took a deep breath before looking at Kaneki saying, “I'll take the rest of your fuckin’ shift. Take him home and make him change out of that fucking outfit before I kill the both of you.” Then with a smile that seemed too happy and forced, Touka walked off and left Kaneki and Hide at the counter. Kaneki began to take off his apron, before saying, “You heard her Hide, lets go.” Hide muttered a soft ‘’mhm’’ and said a quick goodbye to the other workers and then they left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaneki wasn't even paying attention as Hide talked on the way home. He had so many questions and assumptions that he needed answered, ASAP! The half-ghoul was seriously worried about what Hide that he was doing wearing and saying all these things. Hell, It was Kaneki’s job to wear the darker colored clothes! But, if Hide If he was really turning ‘emo’ (or whatever the hell kids called the trend these days) then he would need to stop it preferably sooner than later. Kaneki had seen plenty of kids labeled ‘emo’ when he and Hide had watched youtube together on a date night. Most had facial piercings, hair that looked as if it was hard to see out of, and clothes such as the ones Hide had on currently. He guessed it was an American trend going around (since he didn't see many people like that here in Tokyo), and he didn't think it was good looking at all. He needed Hide to snap out of this bullshit, before Touka killed them both (the purple haired girl was terrifying to say the least and Kaneki didn't want to die because Hide was being a cringe lord).

“Hey! We've been at the door for a minute are you okay?” He heard Hide say. Kaneki shook the thoughts away from his head, trying to formulate a plan (which he called “Kill the cringe”) before talking. “Y-yeah, i'm good. Just curious is all.” Kaneki bit back a gag as he walked into Hide’s apartment. The APARTMENT was even getting cringy! He saw an out of place black carpet under the living room table, and even a few posters with weird pictures of skulls and such. How the hell do you do that in less than 24 hours!? It's an apartment, not an underground cave for god's sake! Kaneki decided that he was going to speak up about it, even if he hurt Hide’s feelings. He wouldn't let his baby embarrass himself (also embarrass Kaneki, but this was mostly about Hides sake) anymore. He walked and sat on the couch, gesturing Hide to come with him. “Hide, let's talk about everything.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

“What do you mean i'm overreacting?! Do you even understand what i'm going through Kaneki? Your supposed to be on my side!” 

Kaneki groaned at Hide’s antics. He and Hide were talking about the sudden change. Hide then explained that he felt like an outcast, and that people were judging him now because he was one with his darkness. Then Kaneki just had to say, “Hide, you know people are probably just as confused as myself about the sudden and weird change. You went from Bruno Mars to Gerard Way in the matter of a day! Your overreacting, you know people like being around you.” Kaneki was silently gloating at the perfect english musician comparisons, but Hide wasn’t having it.

“You don't understand how I feel! I thought you loved me! I thought you-” 

“Hide!”

Kaneki was glad Hide stopped talking at the sudden outburst. He put his arms on the blondes shoulder, before talking again. 

“You don't understand what i'm saying! I love you very much okay? I just think that your taking this a bit far, you know? People are staring because they know ‘happy and upbeat Hideyoshi Nagachika’, not ‘people don't understand me at all Hideyoshi Nagachika.” Kaneki continued as Hide listened with slightly wide eyes, which was a good thing since it meant he was actually understanding what Kaneki meant.

“Me, and even Touka were worried as soon as you walked in the cafe. We thought someone did something to you. I don't like this Hide at all. MY Hide is a weirdo, and can't stop talking to save his life. MY Hide loves yellow, a-and sunflowers. He likes to make terrible jokes at bad times, and pester Touka and Nishiki to where they want to kick his butt. MY Hide… calls me ‘Kanebabe’! I love the old you. I like how you were before... Its okay to feel sad, but dont change.. Talk to me about your problems! I want to help you out in your crisis because thats what im here for! Im BEGGING you Hide.. I want MY Hide back. Please give him to me..”

Kaneki managed to muster up his emotions, pulling a genuine frown as Hide looked at him with a soft gaze. Hide then smiled at him, before putting on the signature shit eating grin Kaneki never thought he would miss.

“Wow Kaneki, I never thought you loved little old me!. But you're absolutely right. Just help me get rid of all these clothes, there's too many to throw out myself! Then we can talk and stuff.” Kaneki grinned as Hide dragged him towards his room, babbling about some new weird game he had bought amongst the clothes while they began to throw out all of the overly dark clothing Hide had bought. His speech had worked, and his sunshine was back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“So idiot one, did you fix idiot two?” 

Kaneki took a deep sigh of relief as Touka put a cup of coffee in front of him, her sitting on the other side of the table with her own cup. He took a sip of the delicious hot drink before talking.

“Yeah, he snapped out of the phase. I took your advice on how to be more assertive when it comes to him, heh.”

Touka gave a confident grin before setting her now empty coffee cup on the table. Kaneki wouldn't admit it, but Touka’s relationship with Yoriko had definitely given his friend an insane amount of relationship advice that he desperately needed. Since Hide and Yoriko were pretty similar in personality, he went to her for advice often. 

“Of course you listened to me, loser. I'm pretty great at helping you with your boy troubles. I'm surprised I haven't smelled gay sex on you or Hide yet.”

Kaneki gave an innocent grin before saying, "Are you saying you and Yoriko finally scissored?”

Touka let out a choking noise.

“Kaneki!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody takes the emo thing seriously i love yall


End file.
